Snow White: Wintering War
by mNakahara98
Summary: Story sets after "Snow White". The story continues as another conflict goes on that will harm the country. Seol still has her maternal instincts for her country and her people, so she decided to help them behind their shadows. The plot will be divded two parts. (Part 1: Petite Prince and Wizard, and Part 2: Game of Empires)
1. Pt1-1 Ten Years Later

[It's been ten years since Seol and Ju left the palace and lived in Hae's household. Just as usual, Ju was outside the house and went to the stone tower which was built for So and Soo. Both Ju and Seol has four children and seemingly live peacefully.]

* * *

"Mother, Shin is bullying Gyeong again~!"

Remained in front of two stone towers, Seol heard her two daughters Myung-Hee and Soo-Yeon's voice. Myung-Hee was holding three years old Gyeong, Ju and Seol's fourth child, who were about to cry. Soo-Yeon grabbed Shin's hand giving him stern look, warning him not to use a bug to scar their little brother. Sighed, their mother approached but she showed no sign of anger in her face.

"Now, young man," Seol spoke, "what did your mother and father tell you?" Seol asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"About…what?" Shin asked in quiet, insecure tone as he was afraid of his mother's anger.

"About playing with your little brother." Seol raised her eyebrows, tapping her one foot.

Then, Hae Shin has his two hand behind his back, playing with one foot innocently.

"Older siblings must cast their greed aside and..uhm, put their younger siblings first." Shin replied in poised manner.

Seol nodded her head in pride. She urged the boy to apologize to his younger brother and Shin obliged. Gyeong was kind enough to forgive him and asked his brother and sisters to play together again. She smiled at her children as they ran around the garden. Wife of Hae Ju turned to see her husband who have returned from his meetings with other Hae elders.

"Welcome back." Seol greeted as she walked towards him.

She came to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. It's been approximately a decade since they left and they live in a peaceful life, able to love freely. But Ju still have a conferences with Hae clan, worried if something happened at Song-Ak. What he heard is that Wang Chi, now as king Seongjong, didn't get to have any sons except two daughters with different two queens, Moon-Hwa and Lady Yeonchanggung. Chi was never interested with Moon-Duk who still raises her daughter Seonjung in Chungju. His two other daughters are Won-Jung*—from Moon-Hwa—, and Won-Hwa*—from Lady Concubine Yeonchanggung.

Also, Seol and Ju learned Chi has become more distant with his family. Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ran's two children is now around Soo-Yeon and Myung-Hee's age and often visit them to play together. Hwangbo Su and Hwangbo Seol stays separate but maintaining their title as a previous queens. Su lives in Palace Cheon-Chu while Seol stays in Silla under the custody of Baek-Ah.

Seol and Ju only wished nothing happens to people they care since Chi remained to keep his sisters as a hostage and what's more, he was planning on arranging the marriage between Song and Seonjung.

"Do you miss them?" Ju asked carefully.

His wife knew he was talking about Hwangbo sisters. Seol nodded her head, extremely worried for her friends, hoping nothing worse will happen.

"I just hope they won't get caught in more danger." Seol replied.

Ju and Seol stood at the stone towers. Her husband then remembered to give her something as he turned to her.

"Seol-ah…," Ju handed a rather large case with the size of human's face, "I'd like you to have this."

She accepted and opened the case. It was a mask that could hide the left side of a face, decorated with black leather, pieces of bronze and silver adorned. The long band was attached to the side which it could tie them together.

"This…"

"Yes." Ju confirmed.

It was a same mask their father wear during his years as "Wolf-Dog." But it was unused ever since Seol's mother Hae Soo covered his scar.

"Why giving this?" Seol asked.

"When you left the palace, I wanted you to keep the piece of our father," her husband explained with genuine smile, "and this is the only one I could find for you."

Seol was aware of her father's life. From the scar inflicted on her grandmother Queen Yoo, to his early reign as Gwangjong. The mask was part of Wang So, and the reason of his beginning of fate with Soo. Appreciating her husband, she embraced him.

"Thank you, Ju."

Ju smiled as he accepted her arms. The stopped as they heard a small giggling from their children who were peeking at them. Soo-Yeon scolded her younger siblings it wasn't polite to sneak a peek on a couple even if they are their parents. But Ju and Seol smiled. The children's father held up his sons, giving Gyeong a piggyback. Seol continued to grin as she told her sons and daughters, hoping nothing will come between her and her families and friends.

* * *

Next day arrived, former Vice King Wang Jung arrived to their household with Cheon Chu-Jeon, A-Ran and their children. Seol's four children immediately splintered while dragging their cousins to play. When the children was out of their site, Jung approached to Seol and Ju with serious look.

"What's wrong?" Seol asked her adoptive father.

Jung looked around in case anyone sees and when he saw no one but Ju and Seol, he held out a letter to her. Ju could see there was something happening that involves with Seol's friends who were still kept in palace or in between of the politics.

"It's from Sa-Su-Hyeon*."

So the letters were from Silla, where her uncle Baek-Ah and her friend Hwangbo Seol lives. Alarmed, Seol accepted the letter and unfold them in anxiety. Her eyes were widened with panic as she read over the message:

 _ **"Queen Hunjung Hwangbo Seol, passed away."**_

* * *

Note:  
Won-Jung becomes Hyeongjong's first queen and Won-Hwa becomes his next queen.  
Sa-Su-Hyeon is part of Silla, where Baek-Ah lives.


	2. Pt1-2 Circle of Entity

[While praying on the stone tower, Seol received the letter from Jung, causing her to go to Silla, where Baek-Ah and Queen Hunjung were were located. When they visited to Hwangbo Seol's residence, she and Jung found Baek-Ah, holding an infant.]

* * *

Her eyes were widened in shock as so did Ju. Feeling her legs numb, she tried her best to keep stood up, feeling the stray of tear escape from her eyes. Hwangbo Seol, in her age of Her thoughts then replaced with Baek-Ah, Hwangbo Su, and Wang Chi. Baek-Ah have been caring towards the deceased queen as Su was towards her little sister. She doubted Chi wouldn't reveal his emotion, but she did have a hope that Chi would regret for using her sister as a hostage from the reign of Seol's husband Wang Ju.

"Where's uncle Baek-Ah?" Seol asked.

"He is still in Sa-Su-Hyeon." Wang Jung replied in grave tone.

Ju and Seol glanced at one another. She looked at her adoptive father with determined look.

"Take us to Silla…," Seol beseeched, "please."

* * *

Seol and Ju had their children in care under A-Ran and Hae family as they followed Jung to Silla. They used their horses and galloped until they reached to Baek-Ah's residence. Baek-Ah's mother Queen Sinseong of Kim family and her cousin-in-law Lady Nak-Rang welcomed them with small smile. Seol and Ju bowed in grace, greeting them.

"Greetings to Queen Sinseong and Lady Nak-Rang."

Deceased Lady Hunsook's mother smiled at Seol.

"Ah, you are my good friend Soo's daughter," Nak-Rang said, "you look very refined like your mother."

Seol thanked her. She heard that her mother Hae Soo befriended Gwangjong's sister Nak-Rang long time ago. When she visited the palace, Soo had given her a cosmetics forming their deep friendship in result.

"Where's uncle Baek-Ah?"

Queen Sinseong's smile saddened and directed towards his chamber. Dismissing themselves, Jung, Seol, and Ju went towards his room. Fourteenth prince knocked the door and opened to see his brother sitting on the chair holding a bundle of white blankets with his arms. Baek-Ah looked towards the door and smiled. Seol and Ju's eyes were on the bundle, only to realize the thick blankets was covering a small life who was asleep.

"Oh..hello Jung…" Baek-Ah said with raspy voice.

He was slightly aged as he has a short amount of moustache, but he was refined as he was during his youth. Baek-Ah noticed the baby was whimpering, and soothed him.

"A baby?" Ju managed to speak.

"Yes," Baek-Ah said with smile, "he's my son."

Jung's eyes were widened. For he never heard of his brother got married, or at least have a son. Frowning, he approached.

"Who's the mother?" Jung asked.

Baek-Ah's eyes were saddened as he looked at the sketchbook, the portrait of a woman he longed many years ago. The last piece of hope Hubaekje had, and somehow a same woman whose face showed a striking resemblance of young lady who had died. Thirteenth prince looked at them.

"Queen Hunjung…Hwangbo Seol." He spoke in grave, yet softened tone.

The room was filled with silence. Seol collapsed on the floor, sitting as Ju was alarmed and helped her up. Jung paled at his brother's answer in disbelief.

"Is that true?" Ju asked.

Baek-Ah didn't reply, glancing at his son.

"I'm not going to ask what happened for ten years," Seol said, "but does…the king know about this?"

Her question snapped her uncle back to reality. Baek-Ah looked at his boy with concern and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Seol…I need your help…," Baek-Ah said desperation filled in his voice, "my son…please do not let him taken to a palace…"

Yoo Seol remember the same word her mother said to Wang Jung after she was born. Soo asked Jung to not let her taken to palace. Her lips made a thin line.

"I'll try my best…"

Baek-Ah smiled gratefully.

"Thank you…"

Seol approached to the baby. Baek-Ah revealed his son's face as the baby opened his large eyes. Ju and Jung could see the similarity of his own father from the child. When Seol's hand reached out, the baby grabbed her finger staring at it. She smiled as she patted the baby's head.

"So what's his name?"

Baek-Ah grinned.

"Wang Soon."

Soon(詢). The name signifies belief. Seol and Ju smiled at the meaning of the name. Nak-Rang and Queen Sinseong came in and inspected the baby who was staring at them with blinking eyes, then smiled, his two small hands reaching out. Within second Baek-Ah's mother smiled, wishing her grandson would not leave the residence.

"You all must be tired," Queen Sinseong said to her three visitors, "please stay for a while."

Seol thanked the elder queen.

"I now understand brother So's feeling, Seol," Baek-Ah spoke as his fingers gently grabbed Soon's small hand, "being a father…is greatest thing."

Ju and Seol smiled back, thinking of their four children.


	3. Pt1-3 Confrontation & Truth

[The news of Queen's Hunjung and Baek-Ah's adultery and their child has reached to the palace, including Queen Hunae/Hwangbo Su, Kim Chi-Yang, and Seongjong/Wang Chi. Hwangbo Su argues with the king about her sister's death, angered with his indifferent response.]

* * *

The funeral for Hwangbo Seol proceeded as everyone in Silla mourned for her. Baek-Ah stood silent in tears, embracing his son. Queen Sinseong and Lady Nak-Rang closed their eyes, blinking their tears back. Ju and Seol stood with Jung who were comforting his brother.

As the funeral was over, Queen Hunjung was buried in the hill close to Palace Bo-Hwa. Ju saw Baek-Ah's skinnier appearance, concerned that tragedies might have affected him. Seeing that, Seol approached to Queen Sinseong.

"Your majesty…until uncle Baek-Ah fully recover, I want to ask your permission to let us stay in Silla."

Luckily, the mother queen gratefully agreed, thanking for her concern.

The death of Queen Hunjung, Hwangbo Seol reached to Song-Ak. Queen Hunae who had heard the news, mournfully wailed as Chi-Yang comforted her, forming the same despaired expression. But Seongjong, Wang Chi, remained neutral even when his sister died. It was because of another news; the child born under the adultery between Baek-Ah and his youngest sister brought a disgrace to his family, irritating him.

"Queen Hunae has arrived." Choi Ji-Mong said.

The door opened, revealing the dismayed Queen Hunae stomping forward. Chi-Yang tried to stop her, but she was here to confront the king who she called brother once.

"Your majesty, how can you be so heartless? Our sister is dead, aren't you despaired? Can't you at least let her rest in peace with other queens from the past?"

Wang Chi furrowed his eyes.

"She brought a disgrace to Hwangbo family by cavorting with fallen kingdom's prince. Every life has its own limits." He replied in cold tone.

Hwangbo Su gritted her teeth.

"So that's what it is…we were nothing but hostage to bring Seol back…," Hwangbo Su muttered bitterly, "you forced us to marry previous king…to break her."

Chi winced at her accusation. It was no lie since he did sent his sisters as a hostage to King Gyeongjong so he could have the second queen all to himself and still, he has a lingering feelings for daughter of Wang So. Glaring at his sister, Chi put his scrolls down, looking at her eyes directly.

"Your infatuation will end. Stay away from her and my nephew," Su warned, "or the heavens will condemn you for your sin of trying to take her away from her freedom and her mother who's done nothing but gave birth to a greatest mother of kingdom."

Queen Hunae bowed to excuse herself and marched away from the throne room, leaving Wang Chi stood fuming, then remembering the memories of Yoo Seol.

"Ji-Mong."

The astronomer bowed slightly.

"Send me a horse," Chi spoke in grave tone, "I've got some 'visiting' to do at Silla."

His voice sent a shiver down to Ji-Mong's spine who wishes luck to Baek-Ah.

* * *

Back in Silla, Ju and Seol went outside to provide the toys for Wang Soon. They have purchased small ones and went to the market to take a rest until they heard couple of merchants speaking the gossips of palace, while gambling.

"I heard the king kept Queen Hunae forbade her to attend her sister's funeral." one merchant spoke in sympathy.

"What kind of king who does not care of his sister's death?" the elder one spoke in distaste.

Ju and Seol frowned at that. Wang Chi has become an intelligent politician as a king, but he showed no sign of compassion for his family. Seol misses her friend Su who was kept in Chun Chu palace as a widower with her son, the crown prince Wang Song.

Seol approached to them.

"the fourth queen passed away?" Seol asked in order to find out the information of palace.

The merchants looked at her.

"Yes…died in such young age…she died after gave birth to child." The third merchant said sighed in melancholy.

"But I don't think we have time to mourn," the grumpy-looking man chimed in, "who knows that bastard Chi-Yang will be up to something."

Ju and Seol furrowed their eyes. Kim Chi-Yang. He was a noble man, come from Queen Sinseong's family. And also he was Hwangbo Su's distant relative. Seol met him several times and he was seen with Su almost everyday but spent of his other days at the Buddhist temple as monk's apprentice. Curious of the man even more Seol listened.

"Who's that?"

All merchants stared at her, flabbergasted at her question as one of them spoke up.

"You don't know 'the' Chi-Yang?!" The third merchant asked.

"He is a nobleman who bewitched Queen Hunae." The first man answered.

Seol squinted her eyebrows.

"Listen, my lady," the grumpy-looking man said, "before he went to the palace he was a one sly fox, worse than Daji*. He dishonoured the name of Buddha's loyal followers. My wife's friends were completely ready to carry him under their skirt."

Ju remembered the first time he met Chi-Yang. He was sent to the palace in a task to "chase away" the apparitions of Wang Yo, Wang Won, and others who haunted Seol from her dreams. Due to the lad's vulpine yet irresistibly handsome face, he even won the majority of court ladies' heart. The young man was intelligent no doubt and was friendly to anyone who are Hwangbo Su's good friends.

Even though Seol doesn't fully know anything about Kim Chi-Yang, she always had an ominous aura she felt around him. One time she saw Chi-Yang showering Wang Song with affection, she had grown suspicious of their relationship.

"But there's more urgent news."

Seol and Ju looked towards the old man.

"What do you mean urgent?" One merchant asked.

The old man looked grim, as if bad omen will come. He looked a bit hesitant to reply, but nonetheless, he finally confessed.

"The king, Seongjong, is coming here. At Silla."

* * *

 **Note:**  
Daji* was the favorite consort of Emperor Zhou, the last ruler of the Shang dynasty from ancient China. She was portrayed as a femme fatale for her sins caused the downfall of empire. In this fic, Kim Chi-Yang is portrayed as Homme Fatale of Goryeo.


	4. Pt1-4 Forced Departing

[Seol and Ju felt that Baek-Ah's son, Wang Soon, will be in danger when he stays in palace so she devised the plan to escape, but Baek-Ah was arrested for adultery with the queen, and his son was taken to Song-Ak to be raised by king Seongjong.]

* * *

Seol and Ju tried to return to 13th prince's residence as fast as they could. The palace have found out the adultery between Baek-Ah and Hwangbo Seol, Queen Hunjung. And also, about their child.

"What do we do when they know about Soon?" Ju asked.

"We should hide the child away from the palace…who knows who will do something terrible to a poor child?" Seol replied hastily.

They burst through the door opened, surprising Baek-Ah, his mother and Lady Nak-Rang.

"Seol?! Ju? What's going on?" Jung asked as he also came.

"Quick! The palace—they found out! Seongjong is coming here!" Ju explained between this breath, slamming his fist on his chest.

In that moment, Queen Sinseong sat on the chair, feeling her legs numb. Baek-Ah's eyes were wide, his skin paled at the urgent news. His arms tightened around his infant child protectively. They suddenly perked their heads towards the closed window, hearing the galloping hooves of horses and shouts of the soldiers. They could hear one man knocked every door with his fist, holding a sword.

"Ju, take Queen Sinseong and Lady Nak-Rang out for safety." Seol said.

"What about you, Seol?" Ju asked, concerned.

"I'll be with her, Ju…she'll be safe." Jung replied/

Hesitatingly Ju agreed and led two elder ladies to outside the hidden entrance. Seol and Jung stayed with Baek-Ah who was till holding his son, trying to calm the baby from crying. The door was kicked, breaking it. Soldiers have surrounded them, drawing their swords at them.

"Thirteenth prince Baek-Ah, you are under arrest for the adultery with a queen!" The general announced.

Irritated, Seol stood front and yelled.

"How dare you all, invading the property of royal family of Silla! Get out at once!"

Behind the soldier, the man in cloak cringed at her presence, then smiled bitterly.

"Still verbally powerful as you are..," the man took off the hood, "and fair as usual."

Seol's eyes furrowed, not bothering to show her anger towards the king who walked towards her. Wang Chi. The man with royal black and wine red robes, his hair tied up with topknot and his face has a moustache. Despite the kingly physique, his expression was bitter and longing as Seol once again stood uptight.

"You once sent your sisters to palace as a hostage, and now you are killing her child and uncle Baek-Ah?!" Seol asked, her glare remained the same.

Chi remained silent, then scoffed cruelly.

"I haven't come to get rid of a baby. But Hwangbo Seol's no longer my sister," Chi replied in cold tone, "she dishonoured the Wang's family by cavorting with another man. How would the kingdom see the king who has a whore of a sister…"

His cruel remarks stimulated Seol and Jung's wrath. Seol didn't care what anybody says to herself, but him insulting and dismissing her friend, let alone his sister, got on her nerve.

"Thinking of your own reputation more than a safety for our country, what kind of king would blame his previous mistakes to others?! If you are her brother, you should have at least show some despair and loss. Now look what you've done; stole Su's son and now you have a nerve enough to steal uncle Baek-Ah's!"

Her wrathful outburst shocked Jung, Baek-Ah, and some of the soldiers. No one have talked freely and defiantly to the king before. Chi's lips twitched, quelling his anger. He glanced at the soldier, gestured him to take a baby. When the slightly aged general approached, Seol spread her arms wide, blocking.

"Where would you take a child to?" she questioned.

"The boy will be sent to Song-Ak." Seongjong answered.

Paled, Baek-Ah's body shaken in fear for his son's life.

"Please…do not take him to palace…your majesty…—please do not take my son, I'll do anything!"

Ignoring his plea, Seongjong commanded the soldiers. Several of them caught Jung's arms, preventing him from moving. When the general tries to grab the baby, Seol spat on his face and kicked him. However, another soldier roughly kicked her stomach, pulled her hair and threw her aside as he pulled the baby from Baek-Ah's grasp who was captured by two soldiers reaching for his son who was wailing loudly.

"NO! Not my son!" Baek-Ah shrieked in agony as Chi held the baby.

"Thirteenth prince Wang Wook, Baek-Ah…I sentence you to be exiled in your residence. One step outside Silla, you will never be able to see your son." Seongjong said, glaring at him.

Jung growled in anger as he went to Seol who was injured.

"Where's Queen Sinseong and Lady Nak-Rang?" Seongjong asked the new general.

"They have escaped with heir of Hae clan."

Chi bit his lips. He was aware who he was talking about. Seol's husband and previous king, Wang Ju, whose name's now become Hae's. Before Chi could order the general to capture him, Seol stood up, her eyes glare daggers at Eighth prince's son with hatred. The same eyes Gwangjong made when he was angered.

"Don't ever lay your finger on my husband. He's my person…touch him and you will regret someday…" Seol cursed with self-controlled, yet venomous voice.

Chi closed his eyes, heavily sighing. Even in ten years, Seol rejects him. Even he was a king, Seol pushes him away. She always choose Ju and everyone whom she loves. Seol's threatening words sent the shiver on the soldiers' spine.

"Very well."

And Chi left the three helpless, but his mind was once again conflicted with his encounter with Seol. All these cursing ten years, Chi have become foolish man for still possessing his lingering feelings for Seol, let alone a married woman. He stopped and saw Ju who came back. Former king glared at Chi bow while stiffly bowed to him. Wook's son left, but heard someone collapsed and he turned to see Seol fell unconscious for she used too much willpower to resist the king. Jung and Baek-Ah came to her as Ju held his wife.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned away and left letting Seol curses in her unconsciousness as he clutched his hold on Baek-Ah's son tightly.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Done…I know some of you still hate Chi, but in next chapter you will see the slow change in his behavior and heart.


	5. Pt1-5 Father

[Wang Song bonds with Wang Soon, felt less lonesome in his life. Later Seongjong, Wang Chi, interacts with the baby when he cries. Compassion filled in in heart as the baby was frantically calling out for his father.]

* * *

The door burst opened as Queen Hunae marched to her son's room. She saw a displeasured expression from her brother, but she didn't care. She came here to see her nephew. Song glanced at his uncle, king Seongjong with beseeching eyes. Chi sighed in defeat and let his sister see Soon. When Hwangbo Su approached, she could see her son holding the baby in protective way.

From the moment Su saw Wang Soon, her heart melt at the sight. A little life in a bundle was looking at her with large innocent eyes that didn't belong to the cruel world.

Song smiled as he looked at his cousin.

"Hello, little one." Su whispered with smile.

The baby giggled as his little arms reached above. Song gently grabbed his one hand, his smile never leaves from his face.

"There, little cousin of mine…," Song called, "I'm not going to be so lonesome anymore."

Song never had any siblings for he longed at least one. He was arranged married to Seonjung, his half-cousin. All his cousins were women, but still needed a companion. Having a little cousin since several months ago, he was happy to learn the part of his aunt Queen Hunjung.

Su smiled sadly at her son, remorse filled in her heart for she was unable to give him siblings.

The door was opened again, revealing Chi-Yang who was making a grim expression, which didn't go unnoticed by the king, a widowed queen, and a prince. Behind him was Ji-Mong who also made a same grave look.

"What's going on?" King demanded.

Both royal council hesitated at first, but Chi-Yang was the first to speak.

"Your majesty…you must come out and see forth…"

Frowning, Seongjong, Su, and Song followed as the prince still held the baby. When they came out from the entrance of Cheondeokjeon, they couldn't believe what they had just saw. There was a woman in plain hanbok, whose black hair tied back, kneeled on the grand isle. With determined expression, she refuse to get up despite the pain came from her legs.  
The king and widowed former queen could recognize the face as their eyes were wide.

"…Seol?"

The former queen Hunui, secret daughter of Gwangjong, mistress of Hae and Chungju clan, was kneeling in front of Cheondeokjeon.

"…Seol…what is she…" Su wanted to come to see her, but Chi-Yang stopped her.

Clenching his fist, Chi bit his lips as he scowled. Despite the submissiveness, Seol was fighting for both Baek-Ah and his son Wang Soon. 'Taking her uncle's place for his child's freedom…' Chi thought bitterly. Time went on, and she still resists against him.

Closing his eyes briefly, Chi went back inside. In conflicted feelings Su slowly approached to her old dear friend she hadn't seen for long time. Song couldn't help but admire the mistress of Hae clan due to her braveness and he didn't know how his uncle's decision could bring the suffering to his relatives in such way.

Noticing Su's footsteps, Seol looked up and smiled in reserved manner.

"Seol…" Hwangbo Su managed to speak.

"It's been a while, your grace." Seol greeted back.

Oh, how Su truly respected and idolized this woman since she was young. Bold, free-willed, and wise woman with kind heart. Alas, even the time couldn't take her celestial beauty and youth.

"Please, get up…," Su begged with trembling voice, deeply feared for Seol's life, "I will think of something…so please do not risk your life…"

Little did they knew, the king was listening with grim expression. Seol glanced for a while, then grinned. It was the same curl of her lips when Gwangjong used to made when he was alive.

"My queen…if I die…will you always remember me?"

Su was taken back with her question.

"Of course I will and forever…why would you ask such thing?"

Seol looked up to the sky, but she remained kneeling.

"Do you know how and when people die? Get poisoned? No. Receiving heart attack? No. A sword stab their heart? No…"

She looked at her old friend Su with enigmatic smile.

"It's when they were forgotten…gone and forgotten from the history of their mind and hearts. Our actions cannot be written in books, but it will be in humans' heart. And I will keep your brother remember all I am doing…is to confront this cruelty, the fiery pit for people I dearly love the most…"

Su released her tears unwillingly as she held her hands. Song was speechless with the woman's word. Lady Seol was no ordinary woman. She came all the way here to free the baby from hellish palace and lurking evil that will someday after his life. And she did not hesitate to jump in to save the boy and his father.

King Seongjong's lips twitched. Just as Ji-Mong said, no rags cannot hide her dignity as a true queen. For Seol was born with the star of matriarch conqueror. Sighed heavily, Chi moved to the throne room, testing Seol's patience.

Seongjong approached to the room where the palace maid takes care of Soon. He entered the chamber and the court lady bowed. Dismissing her, Chi took a closer look on his nephew who was staring at him with wide eyes. Then, the baby crawled towards and Chi unconsciously picked him up with gentleness.

Then, the unexpected thing happened as little Soon's small hand made a contact with his uncle's face, surprising the king. The baby was trying to detect this man whether he was his father or not. When it appears to be not, Soon's hands spread wildly as he spoke the word no one expected to hear for a while.

"A—Abi…A…A-beo," the infant muttered, "A-beo…ji."

Seongjong's eyes grew wide. The baby was calling out for his father Baek-Ah. Chi blinked his eyes, unable to detect his conflicted feelings. A sudden feeling of saturation overwhelmed his eyes. A single droplet dropped from his eyes. Was it…sympathy? Compassion?

All of sudden, Chi refreshed his childhood when his father, Wang Wook, was alive. He used to believe that his father was greatest man due to his dignity and intelligence, but it grew short-timed when he learned his father's sins. To prove that he was unlike him, Chi fed his bedridden father a poisoned tea. Even though Wook knew his son was trying to kill him, he accepted them nonetheless, with kind smile. Seongjong has this love and hatred for his late father but he did not admit directly.

 _ **"Chi…"**_

Startled, Chi turned around but there was no one. It was so familiar voice he could realize whose it had belonged to.

 _ **"Chi…my son."**_

Seongjong's eyes were wide, but he still held his nephew. Little did he knew, the apparition of deceased eighth prince glanced at his son with remorse, guilt, and sadness.

Days passed, rainstorm went by and yet Seol didn't move. Her eyes were awake and was staring at the gate. From afar, Ji-Mong sighed reminding himself a striking resemblance the former queen Hunui has with her mother Hae Soo.

Seol kept her eyes opened to not let herself defeat until she no longer felt the rains touching her shoulders. She looked up and saw Ju stood beside. He was wearing burgundy red hanbok as his arms held his dark cape around his wife as a protection. He too, joined with her to fight for the infant's freedom from the palace.

Ju looked down and smiled reassuringly. Seol smiled back as the two looked at the Cheondeokjeon with determined eyes.

* * *

Note:

Soon was trying to say the word "Abeoji", calling out for his father Baek-Ah.


End file.
